The present invention relates to motorcycles, and more specifically, to a mounting interface for a removable motorcycle accessory.
Removable accessories for motorcycles may leave the mounting surface exposed and susceptible to outdoor elements when removed. These accessories can also leave unsightly hardware behind, reducing the aesthetic appeal of the motorcycle.